forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralogue 10: Nose in the Book, Head in the Clouds/Supports
Bohl and Bella C Support *'Bella': Unbelievable. *'Bohl': What? *'Bella': I can't believe future me would take the time to have a child in the middle of a war. *'Bohl': Ah, yes. Well things were very much different in my time. *'Bella': How so? *'Bohl': Well... *'Bella': ...Well? *'Bohl': Oh. Sorry, Bohl was lost. Didn't know where to be starting. Eh, in my time, things went much, much slower. Like, years slower. We were a lot older when adults...started dying. *'Bella': I see. I wonder what happened to convince future me to do such a thing. *'Bohl': What...be you saying that Bohl was mistake? *'Bella': No! It's just a weird choice on my part is all. I think future me and future Josh should have waited. Was Tost any sort of organized in your time? *'Bohl': Not even a tiny little bit! *'Bella': ...Uh, huh. What was it like living with royalty? *'Bohl': Eh, cannot say. No viable point of reference. You were good mom though. *'Bella': That's good to hear. And Josh? *'Bohl': Dad was very much into his work. He'd be closing himself off for weeks to be working but he taught Bohl much. *'Bella': I can tell. *'Bohl': Thank you! ...That was compliment, yes? *'Bella': I think so. Bohl and Josh C Support *'Bohl': Father! *'Josh': Oh no... *'Bohl': How jolly it is to be seeing you this day! *'Josh': Uh, hey there Bohl. *'Bohl': Hm? You seem to not be in tipsy-turvy shape. *'Josh': I think the term you were looking for is tip-top shape. *'Bohl': Ah, yes. Many apologies I am making. *'Josh': Okay, I can't take it anymore! *'Bohl': Uh, what...? *'Josh': What is wrong with your voice? Why are you so smart and yet talk in such a jilted, uneducated manner? *'Bohl': Ah, yes. Well you be seeing, Bohl's thought processes are so fast and convoluting and jumbled that I have to be speaking in jilted form to get thoughts on table in some way that makes sense. ...Which does not all ways work. *'Josh': What...really? *'Bohl': Yes. Bohl...er, I have a really bad habit of referring to myself in the third person sometimes, too. My bad. *'Josh': I see. Well, it would be much appreciated if you toned down the neanderthal speech around me. Please? *'Bohl': I can try. Sorry dad. Maggie and Sam C Support *'Sam': Maggie, aren’t you a bit, er, old to be reading that? *'Maggie': What? No one ever told me there’s an age limit on books. *'Sam': Technically there isn’t, and while you definitely look the age the books are aimed for, those aren’t the kind of reading material a wise manakete such as yourself should be wasting her time on. *'Maggie': …The tone of your voice tells me you’re trying to get me to give up the book so you can read it yourself. *'Sam': I would never. *'Maggie': Do you like these books too? *'Sam': No. *'Maggie': You totally do. *'Sam': This is pointless. Go read a tome about manakete history or something, to remind yourself of how someone of your age should act. *'Maggie': I’m having a relaxing moment of being a kid again, hush. *'Sam': Give me the book. *'Maggie': Never! *'Sam': Ah, yes, turning into your ferocious dragon form is perfect here, because that means the book is mi—hey, wait. This isn’t the original source material. This is someone’s witty parody of the original series! This is even BETTER than what I thought you had. Anna and Chase C Support *'Anna': Psssst, over here. *'Chase': Er, I saw you and was going to ignore you, but with the loud “psssst”-ing and the arm waving, I guess I have no choice but—hey, wait. What’s this? *'Anna': Just this new romance book I picked up the other day. *'Chase': And you’re shoving it in my face because…? *'Anna': Because it is just your type of story! *'Chase': How would you know what my type of story is? *'Anna': Oh, you know, you buy your books through my sisters. Word travels fast when you’ve got this big of a family. *'Chase': Well, thanks, I guess. *'Anna': Welcome! But you’ve still got to pay for it. Restocking fees and whatnot. *'Chase': ….. *'Anna': Hello? You there? *'Chase': ….. *'Anna': Reading already? You haven’t even bought the book! *'Chase': This is the worst thing I’ve ever read. You can have it back, because I’m not buying it. I like romance, yes, but not that sort of badly-written trash. Have a good day. *'Anna': Hey, get back here! You should be loving this story! (Great. Bought the whole series wholesale for him and he’s not liking it. How’s an Anna supposed to make money like this?) Bella and Green C Support *'Bella': Hey Green. Come up with anything yet? *'Green': What are you talking about? *'Bella': Oh, you know. We said we'd use this trip to observe foreign royalty in an attempt to figure out what we're gonna do with Tost and how we're gonna fix it. *'Green': Oh, right. That. Uh, well, really the only thing I've observed about these guys is their favorite ways to kill people. Knifez's is beheading. Florence likes to run them through their hearts. Chloe likes mortally wounding them and leaving them to die slowly...hers is my favorite. And DJ...well, I haven't figured his out yet. *'Bella': Charming. You should be observing them at other times, you know. Y'know, times they're not slaughtering people? We have more down time than battle time anyway, so how haven't you come up with anything? *'Green': Alright then, how about you tell me what you've come up with? If you're so good at this? *'Bella': Alright, I will. I've learned that two ruling figures is not only the preferred way of two-thirds of this continent, but also that it's the best way to go. It also helps having two people who aren't too like-minded. That way they can balance each other out and they aren't making the same dumb decision. I also learned to never underestimate diplomacy and talking it out. *'Green': Boring. *'Bella': Fine. You think you can come up with something better? *'Green': Maaaybe. *'Bella': Fine then. Prove it. And if you don't, I'm telling everyone in camp that you named your wyvern Minerva. *'Green': *gasp* You wouldn't dare! *'Bella': I guess we'll just see about that, won't we? Aloasa and Signele C Support *'Aloasa': I have a question for you. *'Signele': Oh dear. I'm preparing to be offended. *'Aloasa': Alright so. You come off as kind of rude, pretty abrasive and kiiiiiiind of like a bitch. *'Signele': Wha— *'Aloasa': So tell me, is that a Taguel thing or is that just a universal woman trait? *'Signele': I'm sorry wh— *'Aloasa': Because if it's the former, I, er, can certainly see why your people got so wiped out. It was probably to shut 'em up, am I right? *'Signele': ...Wow. That was so offensive, I don't even feel offended anymore. *'Aloasa': Wait...really? *'Signele': No. In fact, I got so overwhelmingly offended that my rage made a full circle and now I'm completely calm. *'Aloasa': So you won't beat me up? *'Signele': Not this time, but if you say something like that again, I'm going to kill you. *'Aloasa': ...Alright then. I'm just gonna...go over there now. *'Signele': Good idea. Knifez and Rachel B Support *'Knifez': Hey Rachel... *'Rachel': Oh no... *'Knifez': What? *'Rachel': Let me take a shot at what you're about to ask me: "What would May do in this situation?" *'Knifez': Wha— *'Rachel': Look, I hate to break it to ya, but I don't know! Just because she was kind to me that one time doesn't mean I know her inside and out. *'Knifez': Well, I just figured you did know her better, since you volunteered to rescue her and all... *'Rachel': Yes, but she was the Exalt. Of course I was gonna try to rescue her. The fact that she was nice to me was just the icing on the cake. *'Knifez': Oh, I see. *'Rachel': Why do you keep asking me these questions anyway? She was your sister, so you should know her better than anyone! You and Florence should be the ones who get asked that question, not the ones that do the asking. *'Knifez': I don't appreciate your tone. *'Rachel': I don't appreciate you asking me over and over again what May would do. Think for yourself sometimes, yeah? *'Knifez': ...Right. Sorry. Pika and Signele A Support *'Pika': I figured I’d find you out here. It’s a nice day, isn’t it? *'Signele': Sort of. The sunset reminds me a lot of the ones back home. *'Pika': Back home? You mean The Domain? *'Signele': *sigh* Yeah, that’s what I mean. *'Pika': You’ve been so sad lately. Is thinking about your home what’s got you down? *'Signele': What? Psh, no way! I don’t get sad about that place! *'Pika': Then what do you get sad about? *'Signele': …Thinking about my family. *'Pika': Oh. *'Signele': You look so much like one of my sisters. Minus the ears, of course. *'Pika': Do I? *'Signele': Yeah, you do. And it just…makes my heart hurt thinking about her. I tried to save her. I really did. *'Pika': Do you want to talk about what happened? *'Signele': What’s there to talk about? We all know what happened to The Domain. Esh-Ban came in and killed everyone. *'Pika': I meant to your sister. *'Signele': …Right. *'Pika': You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. *'Signele': We were trying to escape. A whole group of us. Friends, family, you name it. Taguel and human alike, all racing for the coast. But Esh-Ban’s forces got to us, and we were outnumbered. But we weren’t going down without a fight. *'Pika': And that’s where you lost her? *'Signele': Not exactly. We were two of…a few to make it out of that bloodbath, and we thought we had to be fine! The coast was right ahead! But I think they knew where we were headed, because there were even more men on the coast. Too many men to fight. *'Pika': You did fight, though. Because you’re here. *'Signele': No! We couldn’t fight! We couldn’t die like the others! So we turned into our rabbit forms, had our remaining human companions hop on our backs, and we ran. We should have been safe! Free! And then the person riding her, he…he… *'Pika': Betrayed her. *'Signele': *sniff* Yeah. We were trying to flee with people on Esh-Ban’s side all along. *'Pika': Oh, don’t cry…here. If it makes you feel better, even though I look like your sister, I’ll give you a hug. Sound good? *'Signele': Sounds like something she would do. *'Pika': Then bring it in. Category:Supports